Dia
Dia (ダイヤ'', Daiya'') is Amu Hinamori's fourth Guardian Character. She represents the radiance that emits from Amu's heart and her desire to be an idol. Her fellow Guardian Characters are: Ran, Miki, and Suu. History With all the changes that happened during the spring term, Amu loses sight of her radiance and that turns Dia's egg into an X-Egg, and eventually hatches into "X-Dia". She then flees to Utau and makes her her master instead. When Amu confronts Utau, she admits that she is a child filled with flaws and is imperfect but she also knows that her light won't fade away because of all the problems that trouble her. Touched by her words, Dia finally goes back to Amu, her true master, and goes back into her egg to slumber until Amu "shines again". In the first episode of the second season, she comes out secretly to play with her fellow Guardian Characters. In episode 61, she appeared as a projection to help Kiran hatch, then disappeared back into her egg. In Episode 88, she appeared to tell Nana she was born from Lulu's desire, and only she knows her dream. In chapter 38 and episode 100, Amu begins to open her heart to Ikuto and Dia is fully reborn. They Character Transform once they meet. Dia will be staying out of her egg for chapter 45 to look for Amu's other Guardian Characters. Appearance X-Character While Dia is an X-Character, her hair is golden yellow and wears a headband with a black diamond crest that is covered by an X-mark. She wears a dark blue dress and has black slippers and black gloves. On her dress, there are yellow diamonds in the middle. Her eyes are a hollow yellow. True Form Dia's true form shows her with a pair of ponytails and wears a white headband with a pair of double diamonds and a futuristic headphone attached to it. She wears a yellow skirt and a pair of white boots. Her hair color is orange. In the manga, she can be seen wearing golden crescent earrings. Personality Calm and mysterious Dia is at first anti-social as an X-Character. She expected Amu to never regain her radiance as she believed she will never shine with her flaws. Upon realizing that a girl with flaws will shine as well, she is touched, lifting her X mark. In her real form, she is still enigmatic and calm, but happy like an idol and wise. In the latest Shugo Chara! Chapter, it is hinted that Dia's character might be one like an "airhead" The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Dia as a girl who's "always there when they need her the most". Throughout the series, Dia is believed to be one of the most special and powerful Guardian Characters. Voice Actress *In the anime television series, Dia is voiced by Kanae Ito. Special Powers Like all other Guardian Characters, she can fly freely in the air and sense the presence of Guardian Characters, X-Eggs and X-Characters. Other than these regular abilities, Dia is supposedly a powerful Guardian Character, which exceeds the usual limits of the other Guardian Characters. In both forms, Dia can detect the radiance of another's heart Character Change Utau During Character Change with Utau, she becomes able to hypnotize people in a wider range and draw out their heart's eggs, but also turn them into X-Eggs. The songs that are recorded during their Character Change are later installed into a music CD made of X-Eggs, which draws out the listener's heart's egg. As an aspect to this change, diamonds will appear on Utau's headbands. Amu When Amu undergoes Character Change with Dia, she changes into a positive character with a shiny smile and release the light emitting from deep inside her heart, plus it calms her down. It doesn't make any impression to anyone. As an aspect to the change, Amu's hairclip will change into a yellow diamond. This Character Change only occurred in the anime. Trivia *Ran, Miki, Su and Dia seem to represent the four playing cards. Ran is Hearts, Miki is Spades, Su is Clubs and Dia is Diamonds. *Her true name is currently still unknown. Because of this, the name "Diamond" is shortened to "Dia" (ダイヤ Daiya) in both the manga and the anime. *Amu and Dia are both voiced by Kanae Ito in the anime television series. See Also *Amu Hinamori *Ran *Miki *Su *Utau Hoshina Category:Guardian Characters